


不靠谱与没脾气

by cartoonkattun



Category: KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: M/M, 主CP：赤西仁×龟梨和也
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-12 18:04:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 31
Words: 3,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11742306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cartoonkattun/pseuds/cartoonkattun
Summary: 本想趁着家访好好“教育”一下的家长，居然二话不说就把女儿甩给自己？见过不靠谱的，没见过这么不靠谱的！还胆敢得寸进尺地要女儿管自己叫“妈”？！领衔主演：被一肚子火憋得没脾气的龟梨和也；负责卖萌装乖顺便牵线搭桥的赤西Theia！“我知道的哦，‘和和（カカ）’和‘娘亲（カカ）’是同音字么！”





	1. トト 1 カカ

姓名：赤西仁  
性别：男  
年龄：32岁  
职业：玩家  
“玩家……这是个什么鬼？”  
坐在对面沙发上的龟梨推了推眼镜，顺便用手遮在额前，无力地翻了个白眼。  
赤西战战兢兢地瞄了龟梨一眼。  
“请问，还有什么资料需要提供吗？比如身高体重三围什么的……”  
“不需要了，谢谢。”  
已然看出这位家长的不靠谱性，龟梨决定先发制人主动提问。  
“Theia爸爸……”  
“直接叫‘仁’就好。”  
赤西笑眯眯地说。龟梨回应他的则是一个冷漠的表情。  
“Theia爸爸，我想我们应该还没有熟到那个份上。”  
“哎哎，别这么说么，一回生两回熟，三回就能chu chu chu……”  
“Theia爸爸！”  
要不是想着自己不能丢了身为教师的颜面，龟梨一定会抄起手边的抱枕，摆出一个棒球投球的标准姿势，狠狠砸到对面这个无赖爸爸的脸上。  
“我今天来，是想和您谈谈Theia的课堂表现的。”  
“啊……”  
角落里突然发出一声小小的哀叹。客厅里的两人同时回头——  
“啊！被发现了！”  
躲在墙壁后面的小女孩急忙将两只小手捂在眼睛上，还偷偷张开一条小缝，想要偷看两人的表情。  
“宝宝！躲在那里干什么？”  
“啊？啊！爹地！放我下来！”  
不理会女儿短胳膊短腿的挣扎，赤西直接一把将女儿扛在肩上，回到客厅里。  
“啊！爹地！放我下来！”  
赤西当然会乖乖服从自家小公主的话，只是——  
“Theia爸爸……”  
龟梨不明白，为什么赤西要把女儿放到自己怀里——这接也不是，不接也不是……  
“这不是，难得老师来家访吗？我正好有事想要拜托老师……”  
说着一改刚刚的嬉笑面孔，端正坐姿，恭恭敬敬地朝龟梨鞠了一躬。  
龟梨也急忙回礼。  
“老师，能不能拜托您，帮忙照看一下我们家宝宝？一个星期，就一个星期而已！”  
“哈？”


	2. トト 2 カカ

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本想趁着家访好好“教育”一下的家长，居然二话不说就把女儿甩给自己？见过不靠谱的，没见过这么不靠谱的！还胆敢得寸进尺地要女儿管自己叫“妈”？！领衔主演：被一肚子火憋得没脾气的龟梨和也；负责卖萌装乖顺便牵线搭桥的赤西Theia！  
> “我知道的哦，‘和和（カカ）’和‘娘亲（カカ）’是同音字么！”

姓名：龟梨和也  
性别：男  
年龄：30岁  
职业：幼师  
龟梨没有想到，自己满腔热血的家访，事先想好的重点一条都没完成不说，还给自家本来就窄小的公寓又添了一个“入侵者”！  
“哇！这就是和和老师的家耶！”  
小女孩仿佛发现了新大陆一般，兴奋地跟在龟梨身边东张西望。  
“哇！那个棒棒是什么？”  
“是老师的球棒。”  
“哇！那是和和老师参加比赛的照片吗？好帅！”  
“一般般啦！”  
虽然小女孩的爸爸不太靠谱，但是看得出来，女儿的家教还是不错的。最起码到了别人家里，虽然嘴上显得很兴奋，但不会像那些熊孩子似的四处捣乱满地打滚——就这点而言，龟梨还是要谢天谢地的。  
龟梨拍拍Theia的头。  
“Theia，老师家里比较小，你不介意的话，就睡老师那间屋吧？”  
“谢谢和和老师。”  
小女孩放开龟梨的大腿，跑到他正对面，两只小手各拉起一边裙摆，恭恭敬敬地行了一个公主礼。  
“呼呼，你还真是可爱。”  
龟梨弯下身子，笑眯眯地摸了摸Theia的头。小女孩高兴地原地转圈圈。不过很快，她就意识到了一个重要的问题——  
“那和和老师晚上睡哪里啊？”  
“这里。”  
龟梨走到客厅正中央，一屁股坐到了软绵绵的沙发上。  
“超级舒服的哦！”  
“可是……”  
小女孩嘟着嘴，小声说道：  
“怎么好意思让主人睡外面呢？”  
天啊，这孩子怎么这么懂事？  
只可惜，龟梨的感叹还不满一分钟——  
“而且，人家，人家想和男神睡觉的么……”  
“哈？”


	3. トト 3  カカ

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本想趁着家访好好“教育”一下的家长，居然二话不说就把女儿甩给自己？见过不靠谱的，没见过这么不靠谱的！还胆敢得寸进尺地要女儿管自己叫“妈”？！领衔主演：被一肚子火憋得没脾气的龟梨和也；负责卖萌装乖顺便牵线搭桥的赤西Theia！  
> “我知道的哦，‘和和（カカ）’和‘娘亲（カカ）’是同音字么！”

姓名：赤西Theia  
性别：女  
年龄：4岁  
职业：卖萌  
龟梨真是万万没想到，自己坚持了30年的处子之身，居然会“破”在了一个4岁的小女孩手上！  
“唔……和和老师的胸膛，好温暖哦！”  
Theia窝在龟梨怀里，两只肉肉的小手抵在他的胸膛上，一张小脸粉扑扑的，真真同那怀春少女没有二般。  
“你们现在这些小朋友哦！都是从哪里学来的这些乱七八糟的话呀？”  
试想一下，突然从一个4岁小女孩那儿听到“想和男神睡觉”这样的话，论谁都会感到震惊吧？  
“电视上天天都有的哦！”  
Theia的一双大眼睛一眨一眨的，瞬间秒变凄苦韩剧女主角，声情并茂地把自己的小手龟梨放在胸前的手里。  
“哦吧！撒浪嘿哟！”  
“噗！”  
龟梨一个没忍住，“噗”的笑了出来。他赶紧捂住嘴巴。  
“抱歉抱歉！”  
说着又忍不住捂嘴笑了起来。  
“你真是太可爱了！”  
宠溺地摸了摸Theia的小脸蛋，龟梨心想：那个不靠谱的家伙居然得了一个这么可爱的小天使，真是让人羡慕嫉妒恨呐！  
不过，从来没听Theia说起过自己的妈妈，这次家访也没有看到关于妈妈的物品。还有，之前被班上的小朋友嘲笑，好像也是因为……  
龟梨摸了摸Theia的头。  
“还不快睡？明天可不是周末哦！”  
“哦。”  
小女孩乖乖地闭上了眼睛，不过很快，她又把眼睛睁开了。  
“和和老师，你喜欢可爱的女孩子吗？”  
“当然。”  
“耶！那我要跟和和老师交往！那么，晚安！”  
说着就笑眯眯地闭上眼睛，空留龟梨在那儿一脸懵逼。  
“诶？”


	4. トト 4 カカ

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本想趁着家访好好“教育”一下的家长，居然二话不说就把女儿甩给自己？见过不靠谱的，没见过这么不靠谱的！还胆敢得寸进尺地要女儿管自己叫“妈”？！领衔主演：被一肚子火憋得没脾气的龟梨和也；负责卖萌装乖顺便牵线搭桥的赤西Theia！  
> “我知道的哦，‘和和（カカ）’和‘娘亲（カカ）’是同音字么！”

大概是“得益”于她那不靠谱的爸爸的放养政策，Theia小小年纪就知道自己的事情自己做：自己穿衣服、自己叠被子、自己刷牙洗脸、自己吃饭……  
看到自理能力如此强的Theia，身为大人——而且还是她的班主任的龟梨，难免在欣慰之余，还感到那么一丢丢的自形惭愧。  
别看龟梨平时在幼儿园里打扮得端正整洁，做事井井有条的，回到自己的小公寓，一关上门，他就瞬间回归“随心主义者”的真实身份了。想做饭时，他会认认真真出门采购给自己的肚子打赏一顿；想做卫生时，他能把家里的每个角落都擦得发亮……  
当然，如果他不想做……  
呵呵……  
只能说，Theia实在是个小福星——就在她“驾到”的前一天，龟梨刚因为心情不好，以做卫生的名义狠狠发泄了一通！  
至于为什么心情不好，一来，和小女孩在班上被欺负有关。二来……  
“和也啊，你嫂嫂那天还问起，幼儿园有没有漂亮的老师啊？这么说来，天啊！你都30了！我像你这么大的时候……”  
“幺儿都出生了——”  
重复着早已滚瓜烂熟的台词，龟梨对自家老妈的逼婚，除了对着苍天翻白眼，也实在没什么别的好招了。  
“知道你还不抓紧？再晚就没人要了！”  
“妈咪……”  
为了尽早结束这种无聊的对话，龟梨只好动用自己的撒娇大法——虽然自己身为一个三十而立的大男人，撒娇是一件挺没面子的事……  
这不是没办法么？  
对着一旁看着自己，小手捂着小嘴偷笑中的Theia吐了吐舌头，龟梨继续敷衍电话那头的母上大人：  
“妈咪你放心好了，我有在跟小可爱认真交往的哦！”  
“真的？”  
太好了！母上大人总算喜笑颜开了，看来通话差不多可以愉快地结束咯！  
事实证明，龟梨老师在幼儿园呆久了，为人处事都逆生长了！用脚趾头想都知道，母上大人怎么可能这么轻易放过他？这不——  
“这个周末的家庭聚餐，带她一起来吧？”  
“诶？”


	5. トト 5 カカ

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本想趁着家访好好“教育”一下的家长，居然二话不说就把女儿甩给自己？见过不靠谱的，没见过这么不靠谱的！还胆敢得寸进尺地要女儿管自己叫“妈”？！领衔主演：被一肚子火憋得没脾气的龟梨和也；负责卖萌装乖顺便牵线搭桥的赤西Theia！  
> “我知道的哦，‘和和（カカ）’和‘娘亲（カカ）’是同音字么！”

放下电话，龟梨觉得自己的整个人生都不好了！  
“我……怎么……这么嘴贱啊……”  
“和和？”  
自从跟龟梨“确定了恋爱关系”，Theia就直接把“老师”二字给省了。心想这不过是小孩子的过家家把戏，龟梨也就由她去了——当然，回到幼儿园里，龟梨还是会要求小女孩乖乖遵守规矩，尊师重道的。  
“和和你肿摸了？脸色不好看呐……”  
说着跳下椅子，跑到龟梨身边，扯了扯他的裤腿。龟梨蹲下来，好让小女孩的小手能摸到自己的脸。  
Theia用手摸了摸龟梨的前额。  
“和和脸色不好，病病了么？”  
龟梨笑着摇了摇头，捏了捏Theia的小手。  
“不好意思，让Theia担心啦！”  
“唔……”  
Theia嘟着小嘴点了点头。龟梨揉了揉她的软发。  
“怎么了？”  
“和和刚才说了，正在和小可爱交往什么的……”  
老天，现在这么小的女孩子都已经会吃醋了吗？  
龟梨噗哧一声笑了出来。这下，Theia的眉头都皱了起来。  
“不好笑！一丢丢都不！”  
小女孩抓着龟梨的衣袖，扭来扭去地抗议。  
“那个人，有Theia可爱吗？”  
“当然。”  
听到龟梨说得这么信誓旦旦，小女孩的大眼睛里都快挤出眼泪来了。龟梨一看大事不妙，赶紧安慰道：  
“小傻瓜，我说的那个小可爱就是你啊！”  
“真嗒？”  
“不然呢？你觉得还有谁能比你可爱的么？”  
“木有！木有了！”  
确定自己在龟梨心中的重要地位并没有被别人抢走，Theia小影后马上破涕为笑，在龟梨面前快乐地转圈圈。  
“喂喂，你再这么转，我要头晕咯！”  
“哦哦，对不起！”  
小女孩急忙停下来。她往后退开一步，红着小脸朝龟梨行了个公主礼。  
“那么，周末请多指教了！”  
“诶，等等！周末？”  
完了完了，刚刚是不是让这小家伙听到了什么不得了的对话？  
Theia眨巴着大眼睛，楚楚可怜地看着一脸菜色的龟梨。  
“不是说好，周末要带小可爱去家庭聚餐的么？”  
“呃……”


	6. トト 6 カカ

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本想趁着家访好好“教育”一下的家长，居然二话不说就把女儿甩给自己？见过不靠谱的，没见过这么不靠谱的！还胆敢得寸进尺地要女儿管自己叫“妈”？！领衔主演：被一肚子火憋得没脾气的龟梨和也；负责卖萌装乖顺便牵线搭桥的赤西Theia！  
> “我知道的哦，‘和和（カカ）’和‘娘亲（カカ）’是同音字么！”

越临近周末，龟梨就越希望时间能够静止或者倒退——只要一想到Theia欢欣雀跃的表情，还有自家老妈恨不得赶紧把自己泼出去的那种“恨嫁”表情，龟梨就恨不得一头撞死在枕头上。  
“哎，我说Theia……”  
一边帮着Theia梳辫子，龟梨一边打听：  
“爸爸是下星期回来么？”  
“嗯……是吧！”  
是吧？这算是哪门子回答？  
小女孩对着镜子继续说：  
“因为爹爹每次出去都好忙，都木有时间跟Theia讲电话。不过，如果有一天Theia突然很想很想爹爹，那么爹爹肯定会在那天回来的。”  
真是的！  
龟梨从后面轻轻抱了抱Theia，忍不住在心里咒骂：这世上怎么会有这么不靠谱的爸爸？就算再怎么忙工作，也不能一跑出去就十天半个月，把女儿随意甩给别人照顾，还连个电话都不打！  
“那平时都谁照顾你呀？”  
“爷爷奶奶啊！就算爹爹在家，我们也会每个周末都去爷爷奶奶家吃饭的！”  
“那你这个周末不去，有没有告诉爷爷奶奶啊？”  
小女孩给了龟梨一个“当然”的表情。  
“人家有和和了嘛，他们当然一万个放心，只管度蜜月去咯！”  
“哇！”  
想想自己的爷爷奶奶，虽然还不至于满头白发一脸皱纹，但也早已过了退休年龄。这样算来，小女孩的爷爷奶奶，也应该差不多是这个岁数了。  
“爷爷奶奶现在还这么浪漫么？”  
“就是说。”  
Theia也跟着点了点头，摆出一副老神在在的模样。  
“现在的年轻人啊，精力就是旺盛呐！”  
“噗哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！”  
龟梨瞬间爆笑，眼泪都不受控制地飙了出来。  
“哈哈哈哈……哈哈……哈哈哈哈……”  
看到龟梨笑得前仰后合的捧腹模样，Theia也被逗得哈哈大笑起来。  
“哈哈哈哈和和哈哈哈哈哈……”  
于是一大一小两个家伙东倒西歪地笑到了一起，别说刚刚梳好的头发了，就连衣服都滚得皱皱巴巴的了！  
“哎哟……哎哟……”  
Theia倒在龟梨怀里，捧着小肚子直哼哼。  
“救命！笑到肚肚疼了！”  
“来，给你揉揉。”  
龟梨笑着把Theia抱到怀里。  
“你啊，可不能对爷爷奶奶没有礼貌，知道么？”  
虽说父母是孩子的第一任也是最重要的一任老师，但是碍于小女孩的爸爸实在不敢恭维，龟梨老师只好越俎代庖，免费给Theia开开小灶了。  
“可是……可是……”  
Theia有个毛病，一急就容易结巴。龟梨知道她这是急着想要向自己说明什么，便轻轻拍了拍她的背。  
“Theia没有骗和和，爷爷奶奶真的好年轻的！”  
“是吗？那有多年轻啊？和和听听看。”  
“奶奶可是70后哦！”  
“诶？”


	7. トト 7 カカ

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本想趁着家访好好“教育”一下的家长，居然二话不说就把女儿甩给自己？见过不靠谱的，没见过这么不靠谱的！还胆敢得寸进尺地要女儿管自己叫“妈”？！领衔主演：被一肚子火憋得没脾气的龟梨和也；负责卖萌装乖顺便牵线搭桥的赤西Theia！  
> “我知道的哦，‘和和（カカ）’和‘娘亲（カカ）’是同音字么！”

龟梨越来越觉得，赤西是一个不可思议的家族——不靠谱的爸爸，神秘的不曾被提及的妈妈，可爱但早熟过头的女儿，现在居然又多了一对年轻的爷爷奶奶！  
“我的天啊！”  
龟梨忍不住感叹出声。紧接着，对面也传来了一句感情更为丰富的惊叹：  
“我的天啊！”  
这声尖叫着实把龟梨吓得不轻，Theia更是吓得一把抱住龟梨的大腿，像只小树熊似的，说什么也不撒手。  
屋子里陆续传来急匆匆的脚步声，还有此起彼伏的问话声：  
“怎么回事？”  
“怎么了？”  
“妈！不得了了！”  
刚刚尖叫的始作俑者——裕也回头对着屋里大喊了一声：  
“和也哥都有孩子了！”  
“误会啊啊啊啊啊啊——”  
再这样下去都不知会被胡扯成什么样子，龟梨赶紧一把抱起还扒在自己腿上的Theia，大步流星直接冲进家去。  
“别听裕也胡说八道！”  
只可惜，龟梨在幼儿园呆久了，早已练就了一手熟练的抱孩子手势，不论单手双手，都能把孩子托得稳稳当当舒舒服服，所以当他冲进厨房站在家里一堆主妇面前时，大家还是不免再一次震惊——  
“天啊！”  
“好可爱的宝宝！”  
Theia接二连三受到莫名的惊吓，搂着龟梨的脖子都不肯松手了！她小声问龟梨：  
“和和，她们是谁？会吃掉Theia吗？怕怕……”  
“别怕别怕！”  
龟梨说着，亲了亲Theia粉嫩嫩的小脸蛋。  
“哦哦哦！超有爱！”  
屋里的一群人又开始此起彼伏的花痴起来。Theia则是不好意思地把脸钻进龟梨的颈窝里。  
“和和，你这是在虐狗啦！”  
“哦哟我的小可爱！快来让奶奶抱抱！”  
“嗯？”  
在龟梨的怀里撅着小屁屁的鸵鸟Theia扭过头，看着面前向自己张开怀抱的热情阿姨——龟梨妈妈。  
“我们家奶奶才没有这么老哦！”  
于是龟梨和“奶奶”同时尴尬了。Theia看了看手僵在那儿伸也不是缩也不是的龟梨妈妈，回头问龟梨：  
“和和，Theia可以让阿姨抱抱吗？”  
“当然！”  
正愁没法化解尴尬的龟梨听到Theia这么说，二话不说立刻就把烫手山芋塞到了自家妈妈怀里。  
“阿姨好！”  
Theia笑眯眯地往龟梨妈妈脸上咂了一口，顿时就把盼孙子盼得七星伴月的龟梨妈妈乐得几乎晕过去！  
“哦呵呵呵呵，好，好……”  
“阿姨是和和的麻麻吗？”  
“是的哦！”  
龟梨妈妈笑眯眯地回亲了认真提问的Theia。Theia嘟起小嘴，掰着小短爪算了一下。  
“那就是说，Theia该叫＇外婆＇咯？”  
“哦呵呵，可以是可以啦！不过，为什么不叫＇奶奶＇要叫＇外婆＇呢？”  
“因为Theia已经有爷爷奶奶了！而且＇和和（カカ）＇跟＇娘亲（カカ）＇同音么！”  
“哈？”


	8. トト 8 カカ

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本想趁着家访好好“教育”一下的家长，居然二话不说就把女儿甩给自己？见过不靠谱的，没见过这么不靠谱的！还胆敢得寸进尺地要女儿管自己叫“妈”？！领衔主演：被一肚子火憋得没脾气的龟梨和也；负责卖萌装乖顺便牵线搭桥的赤西Theia！  
> “我知道的哦，‘和和（カカ）’和‘娘亲（カカ）’是同音字么！”

反了！真是反了！  
龟梨万万没有想到，就这么一会儿工夫，自己居然就“晚节不保”，直接从“和和”变成“娘亲”了？  
虽然这两个词听起来，的确是同样的发音没错啦！  
直到坐在饭桌上，龟梨一家都在笑个不停！  
“Theia……”  
龟梨在底下拍了拍小女孩的手，小声说：  
“＇娘亲＇是称呼女生才用的，和和是男生，不好叫＇娘亲＇的。”  
“可是，别人怎么知道Theia在叫＇和和（カカ）＇还是＇娘亲（カカ）＇呢？”  
呃……这么说来，好像的确有点道理哦！  
“但是……总感觉怪怪的。”  
“话说Theia啊……”  
龟梨妈妈笑眯眯地问。  
“老实告诉外婆，你跟和和到底什么关系啊？”  
“嗯……”  
小女孩闻言，红扑扑的脸上染满了羞赧。他拽了拽龟梨的衣袖。  
“真的要说么，我们在交往并且同居的事……”  
“噗！”  
“噗！”  
面对面坐着的龟梨家二哥和小弟二人同时喷了出来，小弟裕也更是笑得趴在桌上，边笑边咳嗽。  
“咳……哈哈……咳咳哈哈哈哈……”  
“有这么好笑吗？”  
龟梨一脸菜色，狠狠地瞪了弟弟一眼。于是裕也笑得更欢了。  
“哈哈，哈哈，和也哥，你这是贤者之爱吗哈哈哈哈哈哈……”  
“哦哦，裕也哥哥你也有看？”  
“当然，哈哈哈哈哈哈！所以Theia你真的就是传说中的＇小可爱＇吗哈哈哈哈哈哈……”  
于是饭桌上，除了龟梨和也以外的龟梨家人都笑成一片，而龟梨和也则是在心里暗暗计算，这笔账，无论如何都要记在罪魁祸首——那个叫赤西仁的不靠谱亲爹身上！  
不过，龟梨大概忘了有句俗语叫“说曹操曹操到”——刚想起这么个人，电话就来了！  
“不好意思，接个电话。”  
正好来了个找抽的让龟梨有一个正大光明的理由离开饭桌这个是非地，他赶紧抓着电话跑到了客厅。  
“太好了！你总算接电话了！”  
本来还打算先来一个官方的开场白，但是一听到“总算”二字，龟梨就气得顾不上教师的身份，劈头盖脸一顿训斥：  
“如果我没记错的话，这应该是您这位甩手掌柜消失一周的纪念电话吧？居然还有脸跟我说＇总算＇？”  
谁知电话那头的人被骂了非但不生气，反而笑眯眯地说：  
“原来龟梨老师一直数着日子等我回来，简直就像等待丈夫出差归来的新婚妻子么！我好感动哦呜呜呜……”  
哦！天啊！这种人怎么不去死？  
龟梨仰天猛翻了几个白眼，真心有一种想要就此挂断电话的冲动。他在心里默念了30遍“冷静”，才让自己成功控制住了面部抽搐不已的肌肉，一字一句地说出：  
“请问您现在已经回到国内了吗？”  
“嗯！”  
电话那头兴奋地回答道：  
“正按照你给的定位走着呢，就快到你们家楼下了！”  
“哈？”


	9. トト 9 カカ

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本想趁着家访好好“教育”一下的家长，居然二话不说就把女儿甩给自己？见过不靠谱的，没见过这么不靠谱的！还胆敢得寸进尺地要女儿管自己叫“妈”？！领衔主演：被一肚子火憋得没脾气的龟梨和也；负责卖萌装乖顺便牵线搭桥的赤西Theia！  
> “我知道的哦，‘和和（カカ）’和‘娘亲（カカ）’是同音字么！”

龟梨终于明白，为什么墨西哥的毒枭大佬们都只用诺基亚了——现在的这些所谓智能机，实在是智能过了头，自己的身份和位置，往往在不经意间，一不小心就被暴露了！  
“喂喂，你开玩笑的吧？”  
龟梨抓着手机就往阳台方向望——  
不——会——是——门口那台骚包的银灰色跑车吧？  
“没有没有，我很认真的！”  
说着，果真从那骚包豪车上下来一个墨镜男子，拿着手机往自己这边看——龟梨下意识地就想往沙发后面躲！  
“啊哈！Catch U！”  
昏暗的街道上，墨镜男子一手拿着电话，一手摘掉墨镜叼在嘴里，笑眯眯地对龟梨做了个“shoot”的动作！  
“白痴。”  
冷冷地弹出这两个字，龟梨转身回到饭厅。  
“家长的电话？”  
“嗯。”  
龟梨点了点头，对坐在那儿眉开眼笑的Theia招了招手。  
“和和你去了好久！”  
没有忘记向位于主座的“外公外婆”点头示意，得到了理所当然的允许，Theia欢快地蹦下椅子，向龟梨扑去。  
龟梨弯腰抱起小女孩。  
“Theia，爸爸来了。”  
“真嗒？”  
不管爸爸再怎么不靠谱，听到他回来的消息，女儿还是打心底里高兴的。  
“什么真的假的？”  
小弟裕也再次发挥他的八卦体制，完全不打算把他哥的黑脸放在眼里。Theia则是小孩子心性，兴高采烈地回答：  
“爹爹回来了！”  
“爹爹？”  
大家一致看着脸一会儿红一会儿黑的龟梨家老三。龟梨爸爸更是颤抖着声音说：  
“和也，难道你，你……”  
就在这时，外面传来了开门的动静，紧接着，就是下班晚归的龟梨家大哥的声音：  
“爸，妈，家里来客人了。”  
天啊！该不会……  
事实证明，龟梨如果能把他胡思乱想的功夫下注到彩票事业上，那么他现在应该早就是亿万富翁了！  
“抱歉，打扰了。”  
跟着龟梨大哥走进来，向龟梨家在座各位恭恭敬敬行礼问好的高个儿帅哥不是别人，正是赤西Theia的亲爹——赤西仁！  
“你……”


	10. トト 10 カカ

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本想趁着家访好好“教育”一下的家长，居然二话不说就把女儿甩给自己？见过不靠谱的，没见过这么不靠谱的！还胆敢得寸进尺地要女儿管自己叫“妈”？！领衔主演：被一肚子火憋得没脾气的龟梨和也；负责卖萌装乖顺便牵线搭桥的赤西Theia！  
> “我知道的哦，‘和和（カカ）’和‘娘亲（カカ）’是同音字么！”

除了“不靠谱”，龟梨对赤西的差评又多了一条——不要脸！  
不请自来就算了，还胆敢到处“拈花惹草”，把一桌子大小老少都逗得哈哈大笑，尴尬的只能赔笑顺便抱孩子的龟梨实在是气不打一处来。  
当然，更可气的还有自家那唯恐天下不乱的小弟——裕也！  
“嘿嘿，和也哥你放心！我们已经一致帮你鉴定过了，如果是这位赤西先生，我们是绝对肯定以及必然能接受的！”  
“屁啦！谁要跟那种家伙在一起！”  
怎么回事？这是一家老小被洗脑了的节奏？  
龟梨在心里暗暗叫苦，裕也则是继续在那儿添油加醋地说：  
“哎哟，和也哥你不要害羞哦！现在新宿不是都可以登记结婚了嘛！我们刚才全方位帮你考察过了，没问……嗷嗷嗷哥你要掐死我！”  
实在不想再听这家伙继续废话下去，龟梨果断掐住弟弟的脖子，前后晃个不停。  
“让你胡说！让你胡说！”  
“爹爹，和和跟裕也哥哥在做什么啊？”  
一听到Theia稚嫩的童音，龟梨急忙收手——裕也赶紧向自己的小“外甥女”拱手道谢。  
赤西笑着亲了亲怀里的女儿。  
“这是男孩子和男孩子感情好的表现之一哦！”  
“是的！就是这样！”  
龟梨忙不迭地点头。  
“哦……”  
Theia看看自家爸爸，又看看龟梨，点了点头。心里则是在想：这是之一，那之二是什么？  
“今天真是不好意思，突然就打扰了。”  
看了看趴在自己怀里睡得直打呼噜的可爱女孩儿，龟梨斜了赤西一眼。  
“哼，你也知道。”  
其实，他更好奇的是——  
“你真是通过定位找到我的？”  
“怎样，很震惊吧？”  
何止震惊！简直连手机都想当场砸了，永绝后患！  
看到龟梨一脸震惊，赤西忍不住噗哧笑了出来。  
“所以说啊，现在这个信息社会，与人方便的同时，与人危险的情况也不得不时刻提防啊！没事别老开着后台，既费电又让坏人有机可乘，机密情报，说漏就漏出去了！”  
“你就是那第一个大坏人！”  
龟梨低声嘀咕。  
不一会儿，车子就拐进了熟悉的街道——龟梨于是愈发震惊了！  
“你你你怎么连我的公寓住址都知道？难不成你的真实身份其实是跟踪狂？”  
正好赤西把车停了下来，龟梨吓得赶紧伸手去揪他的脸。  
“哎哟！”  
“嘘！”  
龟梨急忙把手挪去捂赤西的嘴。  
“想死啊，吵醒孩子了！”  
“fufufu……”  
赤西笑着拿开了龟梨的手。  
“你还真像カカ（娘亲）呢，カカ（和和）老师！”  
“你再说？！”  
害怕再逗下去真的会惹老师生气，赤西识趣地见好就收。他指了指龟梨怀里的女儿。  
“你这公寓地址，可是写在家长联络簿上的。真是，冤枉我了！”  
赤西鼓起被捏的那半边腮帮子，皱着眉头揉了揉。  
“不过，真是谢谢你了。这一个星期多有搅扰，麻烦你了。”  
“嗯……”  
没想到这个不靠谱的爸爸居然会有这么温柔的一面，龟梨被他弄得还真有点不好意思了、他慌乱地别开视线，把怀里的Theia递了出去。  
“谢谢你送我到家。”  
Theia大概是察觉到了抱自己的人变了，嘟着小嘴揉了揉眼睛。  
“嗯……和和……”  
赤西摸了摸女儿的软发。  
“和和要回家咯，我们明天再跟和和玩咯！”  
“Theia拜拜……”  
“嗯……晚安chu chu……”  
没有睁开眼睛，小女孩依然能准确地朝向龟梨所在的方向张开双臂。龟梨笑着凑上前去，在Theia前额上亲亲吻了一下。  
“晚安。”  
“晚安。”  
没有一点点防备，龟梨一抬起头，赤西的脸突然就在眼前放大——然后——嘴角上沾了一个轻轻的吻。  
“诶？！”


	11. トト 11 カカ

龟梨都快不记得，自己上一次失眠是什么时候的事了。  
别看老师这份职业受人敬仰，还“传说”能享受寒暑假，可只有身在其中才知道——这实在是一份吃力不讨好的活儿！  
龟梨即便不需要像高中老师那样面对学生们的升学压力，然而作为一个幼师，说学逗唱琴棋书画，十八般武艺哪一样不得会一些？虽说没有要求样样精通，但是要是基本的娃娃花草什么的不会画，《小星星》什么的不会弹，围上围裙后没有点慈母仁父的样子，是绝对不行的。所以，他每天不是被熊孩子折腾得累得睡着，就是想着班上萌萌的小可爱们累得睡着……  
然而今天晚上，他久违地又失眠了。  
“晚安。”  
那个低沉性感的男声，怎么都没法从脑海里驱逐出境！还有那个亲在嘴角的吻……  
“啊啊啊啊啊啊！”  
混蛋啊啊啊啊啊啊——  
结果第二天上班，龟梨不得不顶着两只圆滚滚的熊猫眼，哈欠连天地去办公室打卡。  
“哈啊……”  
“小龟你这是咋了？”  
难得看到龟梨这般无精打采，隔壁狗尾巴草班的小圣老师不由得关心一番。  
“难不成，失眠了？”  
小圣老师贼笑着捅了捅龟梨的手臂——  
龟梨正为这事烦着呢，小圣老师这趟哪壶不开提哪壶，可算把他给惹着了！他张牙舞爪地就要扑过去掐小圣那张本来就没几两肉的脸。  
“救命！”  
毕竟这里是办公室，不适宜高声喧哗和打闹，小圣老师只得把脑袋缩进竖立起的手臂里，假装自己是一只嗷嗷叫的鸵鸟。  
“噗……fufufu……”  
被小圣老师这副模样给抖乐了，龟梨因为失眠而产生的抑郁也随之消退了不少。  
“嗯……”  
他单手撑着下巴，饶有兴趣地看着坐在自己旁边的这位小圣老师。  
如果是自己负责的向日葵班基本上都是萌娃，那么小圣老师带的狗尾巴草班，可就名副其实的是熊孩子的天下了——包括小圣老师自己，也是一个标准的熊老师。  
不过，别看他平日里吊儿郎当凶神恶煞的，却是个智勇双全的热心肠，所以他们班上虽然熊孩子多，可都被他这个“大哥”调教得义薄云天，古道心肠。  
而且，小圣老师还有一个不知道在捣鼓些什么正经职业，但是一笑起来就能迷倒众生的高个儿帅男友——要问龟梨怎么知道这个？哼，也不看看是哪个不要脸的家伙，每天六点半准点校门口，开着拉风的机车来派狗粮顺便接男友下班？  
对于异性恋同性恋这个问题，龟梨是没什么计较的。这年头想找个真心相待的人不容易，能碰上就不错了，还管性别呀？  
不过这要是搁自己身上嘛……  
“喂！喂！”  
“啊！”  
一直处于走神阶段的龟梨突然被小圣老师招回魂来，不好意思地吐了吐舌头。  
“你干嘛，看我看得那么痴迷？我可是不会跟你交往的哦！”  
“屁啦！”  
龟梨一巴掌拍在小圣老师背上，拍得人家是差点一口老血喷出来！  
“噗！”  
“不过，是有那么一点点小问题想请教你啦！”  
“不能吧？”  
小圣老师瞅瞅四周，一肘子把龟梨的脖子框进怀里。  
“像小龟你头脑这么厉害的三好学生，还能有问题难倒你？”  
“我哪有这么聪明啦！”  
龟梨不好意思地摆摆手。小圣老师于是煞有介事地将龟梨上下左右认真打量了一番。  
“嗯……莫非，小龟你恋爱了？”  
“噗！”


	12. トト 12 カカ

因为赤西那晚意味不明的奇怪举动，龟梨感觉自己现在面对Theia，眼神也会不由自主地变奇怪。  
“唉……你说我这是怎么了？”  
龟梨单手托着下巴，自言自语地叹了口气。  
“四个字：为情所困。”  
并排坐着的小圣老师抓着吸管，意味深长地戳了戳杯子里的冰块。  
“屁！”  
龟梨立刻反驳了这个观点。  
“谁会喜欢那种家伙？”  
“那种家伙？”  
这回，意味深长的目光转向了龟梨的本体。  
“你说的那种家伙，是男的唔！”  
“嘘！”  
龟梨赶紧捂住小圣老师的嘴，顺便警惕地观察周围的情况。  
“你给我小点儿声！”  
“唔唔！唔唔！”  
不想自己因为缺氧英年早逝，小圣老师拼命点头。  
龟梨把手拿开。小圣老师凑过去，神秘兮兮地问：  
“你俩那啥了？”  
“啥？”  
龟梨愣了一下。小圣老师于是指了指窗外那硕大的麦当劳的LOGO——  
“怎么可能！”  
这下，轮到龟梨被捂嘴了。  
“唔唔！唔唔！”  
“真是的！”  
小圣老师翻着白眼松开了手。  
“虽说安全这种东西很重要，但是，做了就做了……”  
“没做！”  
龟梨小声纠正。  
“好好好，是我措辞有误。”  
小圣老师举双手投降。  
“不过既然没做，你有啥好担心的？”  
“他……他……”  
一想到当时那个情景，龟梨不禁红着脸结巴起来。小圣老师托着下巴，笑眯眯地看着他。  
“莫慌！”  
龟梨于是慌得更厉害，话都说不出来了！他气急败坏地抓起手边的番茄酱，蘸着薯条在盘子上写下血书——  
他亲我！  
“Yo~~~~~~”  
这是要秀恩爱的节奏？小圣老师感觉自己要对这位龟梨老师刮目相看了。他指了指自己的嘴唇。  
“Here？”  
龟梨红着脸摇了摇头。他再次环顾四周，右手食指快速地在自己右边的嘴角点了一下。  
“哇！这样？”  
这下，小圣老师直接两眼放光了！  
“可以嘛，那家伙！哪天介绍来认识一下？”  
“哈？”


	13. トト 13 カカ

“嗯……”  
Theia轻轻哼了一声，放下了手里的小勺子。  
“怎么了，宝宝？”  
赤西也放下勺子，隔着桌子摸了摸女儿的头。  
“今天的蛋包饭不好吃吗？”  
“嗯——”  
Theia立刻把头摇得跟拨浪鼓似的。  
“好吃的！爹爹做的蛋包饭，Theia超喜欢的！”  
“那是不舒服吗？”  
赤西说着就用手背去探女儿的额头。  
“还好啊，不像是发烧。”  
“嗯……”  
看到爹爹已经坐到自己身边，Theia干脆扭成一团小软泥，粘到赤西身上。  
“爹……爹……”  
“干嘛？”  
一看到女儿在自己身上扭成小麻花状，赤西就知道这是要提要求了——自己因为平时不是在工作室里忙着写歌就是出去采风，也不常陪在女儿身边，所以基本上女儿的要求，他都是有求必应的。  
“カカ（和和）最近都不怎么理我……”  
“カカ（娘亲）？”  
赤西愣了一下，不过很快就反应过来了。他笑着刮了刮女儿的小鼻梁。  
“你是说龟梨老师吗？怎么突然叫得这么亲热了？”  
“因为Theia在跟和和交往么！”  
小女孩说着，小脸红扑扑的，满是羞赧的红晕。  
赤西忍不住噗哧一声笑了出来。她捏了捏女儿的小红脸蛋。  
“你这样，爹爹可是会吃醋的哟！”  
“啊？为什么？”  
Theia仰起脸看着爹爹，眨了眨水汪汪的大眼睛。突然，她“啊！”地大叫一声：  
“爹爹，难道你也喜欢和和？”  
“谁告诉你的？”  
赤西嘴上没说什么，一双桃花眼倒是笑成了两道弯弯的月牙。  
“和和帮爹爹照顾Theia，爹爹当然喜欢和和咯。”  
“那爹爹也会跟和和掐脖子吗？”  
Theia说着，踩着爹爹的大腿站起来，两只小肉手把着赤西的脖子。  
“宝宝你这是干嘛？”  
“不是爹爹说的么？这是男孩子和男孩子感情好的表现之一……”  
“噗……”  
赤西被女儿认真的表情逗乐了。然而小女孩却很认真严肃地扳正自家爹爹的脸。  
“好好回答人家嘛，爹爹。”  
“啊，对不起对不起。”  
赤西赶紧止住了笑声。他握住女儿搭在自己肩上的两节藕臂。  
“这是男孩子和男孩子感情好的表现没错啦！不过爹爹不会对和和这样的……”  
虽然会不会被和和这样，这个可不好说。  
“哦……”  
Theia歪着的小脑袋点了点。  
“那爹爹对和和这样……”  
女儿在赤西的嘴角蜻蜓点水地吻了一下。  
“这样，是男孩子和男孩子感情好的表现之二吧？”  
“小东西……”  
赤西笑着往女儿脸上亲了又亲。  
“你那晚看到了？小坏蛋，还以为你真睡着了呢！”  
“有睡着的……”  
Theia笑着回亲自家爹爹。  
“不过你没有和和抱人家的手势好，所以Theia就醒了……”  
“醒了也不出声，偷看！”  
“嘿嘿……”  
担心爹爹会生气，Theia赶紧又开始了她拿手的扭屁屁撒娇舞——赤西当然不会责罚她，只会把她抱在怀里爱不释手。  
“其实啊，爹爹有个小秘密要告诉Theia……”  
“关于和和的吗？”  
小女孩激动地在赤西怀里拼命跺脚。赤西赶紧把她抱起来。  
“哎哟你这是要踩死我？”  
“嘿嘿。”  
小女孩笑着催促道。  
“快说快说！”  
“嗯嗯。其实啊，爹爹跟和和很早就认识的了。”  
“很早？”  
小女孩嘟着嘴，45度角仰望爹爹。  
“那就是多早？”  
“像你那么大，上向日葵班的时候。”  
“哇！”


	14. トト 14 カカ

那真的是好久好久以前的事情了……  
赤西从小就对两件事特别执着：一是足球，二是音乐。幸运的是，他生在一个通情达理善解人意的幸福家庭，所以家里人也由着他来，不会因为怕耽误学习影响成绩而对他束手束脚。  
当然，或许也是拜这样的开明家庭所赐，赤西从小就是个随性到不行的家伙，以至于长大之后当了歌手，也是一言不合就发片，二言不对玩歇业。搞得粉丝们对他是又爱又恨，天天在推特微博上追着本尊求卖萌。  
没错，你们所看到的这个不靠谱的Theia爸爸——赤西仁，他是一个歌手。  
不对啊，最开始说的他的职业，不是“玩家”么？  
那是他自己闹着玩的啦！大概是因为，觉得自己的名声还不够响亮，没能让别人一看见他就脱口而出“那不是歌手赤西仁吗？”的地步……  
说回正题。  
其实，在赤西仁还在就读幼儿园狗尾巴草班，并且被称作“仁仁”的时候，除了音乐和足球以外，在他幼小的年仅5岁的生命中，还有另外一样令他痴迷的，那就是——隔壁向日葵班的小和。  
在仁仁的印象里，那是一个长相不算出众，眼睛上还有两撇浓浓小新眉的男孩子。虽然在大多数家长的眼中，自己的孩子是就读于向日葵班还是狗尾巴草班，对将来的升学什么的是有天大差别的，然而秉承着“一视同仁”的宗旨，至少在体育课上，幼儿园还是要保证各个班的小朋友能一起玩多交流的。也就是在那时的体育课上，仁仁收到了人生当中的第一份“情人节”礼物——  
“真是不公平！”  
看着坐在一旁树荫下喜滋滋拆巧克力包装的小男孩，仁仁忿忿不平地想。  
“老子踢球那么赞长得那么帅，还会唱情歌，不就是狗尾巴草班嘛，那些女生至于看都不看我一眼吗？那个蜡笔小新长得有什么好的？”  
然而，“蜡笔小新”本人却对仁仁心里的不爽全然不知。他将那长条的巧克力掰成几瓣儿——每掰一瓣儿，仁仁就觉得自己的小心脏也跟着被“咔嚓”掰了一下。  
“呜……好难过……好痒！”  
“嗯？有人在那儿吗？”  
糟糕，被发现了！  
没办法了……  
仁仁不情不愿地从草丛里踩出来，一边挠着腿上的蚊子包，一边从鼻子里挤出不屑的哼哼声。  
“天啊，你怎么这么可怜？”  
看到赤西被咬得又红又肿的小腿，小和二话不说，叼着巧克力就开始在随身携带的小包里翻腾。  
“哼哼哼！”  
小和伸手拉过还站在那儿傲娇着不肯过来的仁仁，拍了拍自己身边的位子。  
“喏，这可是你要我坐的，不是我自愿的。”  
仁仁别别扭扭地坐下，小和则是快手快脚地拿出药膏小罐，拧开，在手指上蘸了白色软膏。  
“哼哼哼，哼哼。”  
看着小和的头部动作，仁仁居然听明白了他的意思。他努了努嘴，把身子往小和那边靠了靠，伸出被狠毒的蚊子咬得又痛又痒的两条腿。小和认认真真帮仁仁仔细将药膏在被咬的地方揉开，完全忘记了自己嘴里还叼着一块被含着含着眼看就要化掉的巧克力……  
“嗯！嗯嗯！”  
救命！要化了要化了！  
等小和反应过来，已经要来不及了。他赶紧把头抬起——  
“哎呀你真是笨！”  
仁仁眼明手疾，直接一手抬起小和的下巴，把露在外面就快滴汁的半截巧克力送到了自己嘴里——差点跟着一起送进去的，还有小和的两片沾着巧克力酱的嘴唇。  
“嗯……”  
不小心碰到了！  
仁仁赶紧红着脸向后退开，用手背拼命擦着嘴唇，顺便嚼嘴里的巧克力。  
“嗯！好吃……”  
“啪！”


	15. トト15 カカ

“嘶……”  
虽然已经过了将近30年，但是只要想起当年那响亮的一巴掌，赤西就感觉被打的那半边腮帮子火辣辣的疼。  
“小和啊小和，你可真行啊！扇了我耳光就算了，还敢转学逃跑……哼哼，枉我费尽心思三十载，这回，还不将你一网打尽手到擒来？”  
赤西说着，看了看镜子里的自己，拍了拍已经把胡子刮干净了的脸。  
“爹爹，你还没好吗？”  
坐在一旁马桶上的Theia抬头问道。  
“Theia都便便完了，你还没刮完胡子么？”  
“哇，你今天怎么这么快？”  
赤西说着，居然还对着空气嗅了嗅，然后伸手一把捏住自己的鼻子。  
“虽然没有昨天那么臭臭……话说和和都给你做什么吃呀？”  
“爹爹……”  
Theia捏着鼻子，撩起踩在小板凳上的脚，踹了踹爹爹的小腿。  
“在厕厕讨论这个，会被和和揍屁屁的。”  
哼！谁揍谁屁屁还说不定呢！  
与此同时，龟梨的小公寓里——  
“哈嚏——”  
正准备洗脸的龟梨在洗手台前狠狠地打了个喷嚏，差点把背都给拉伤了。  
“老天！这可不妙！”  
龟梨赶紧搓搓鼻子，顺便活动了一下险遭拉伤的肩背。  
“今天可是要开家长会的日子，千万别感冒了！”  
赶紧洗完脸换好衣服，龟梨背上自己的斜挎书包，奔赴幼儿园去也。  
“还好，来得及。”  
“小龟！”  
龟梨远远地看到了一边从拉风的机车后座跳下来，一边拼命朝自己招手的小圣老师。他也赶紧回以招手。  
“喂喂，今天好歹是家长会，你收敛一点。”  
跟小圣老师在园门口胜利会师，龟梨用手肘撞撞他，顺便跟他家“爱妻号”男友点头打招呼。  
“你好！”  
机车男友赶紧摘下头盔，主动跟龟梨握手。  
“你好！我是Junno，我们家小圣承蒙关照了！”  
“好说好说。”  
龟梨笑眯眯地回握过去，顺便偷偷问小圣老师。  
“哇，你家男票好国际范儿哦！”  
“可能比较能吃饭吧！”  
早就等得不耐烦的小圣老师拽着龟梨就往里走，顺便头也不回地跟身后人说：  
“走了，今天家长会，可能比较晚。我到时自己回去就好。”  
“好的，那我7点来接你。”  
看到小圣老师举手比了个“OK”的姿势，龟梨真心觉得——这俩人播种机似的狗粮发配方法，也真是没谁了。  
小圣老师看了眼龟梨，意味深长地笑了。  
“正所谓女人靠宠，男人考哄。只要四个基本方针不变，由着他一点也不失为栓牢的妙招哦！”  
“是，是，小圣老师所言极是。”  
龟梨忙不迭地点头。  
“不过你跟我说这个干嘛哎哟！”  
这家伙怎么就这么难开窍呢？恨铁不成钢的小圣老师跳起来照着龟梨的脑袋就是一记爆栗！  
“学着点懂不？难得为师言传身教！你这样，啥时才能追到那什么嘴角男啊？”  
“哈？”


	16. トト 16 カカ

绝交！必须绝交！  
面带笑容地站在幼儿园的大门口，龟梨一边热情地迎接着来自己班的小朋友和家长，一边在心里恨恨地下定决心。  
谁要跟那种变态“嘴角男”交往啦？  
可惜龟梨老师忘了，这世间上的巧合啊，总是微妙的——比如说，说着曹操呢，曹操就来了。想着那谁呢，那谁就来了。  
“和和！”  
大老远就听到小女孩兴奋的叫声，然而此刻的龟梨老师却是一点都没能散发出平时那种“母爱”的光辉，只有想要找个地方躲起来的惊慌失措。  
“和和！”  
“和和！”  
拜托！你一个三十多岁的老男人，能不能不要用那种“稚嫩”的声音跟着女儿鹦鹉学舌呀？  
龟梨于是更加坚定了刚刚的想法——绝交！必须毫不犹豫果断决绝地跟小圣老师那个自以为是的“狗粮男”绝交！  
“和和！和和和和！”  
好在今天到处是家长，热闹的很。龟梨赶紧一把拉过Theia。  
“不是说好的吗，在幼儿园不能这么叫。”  
“嘿嘿，激动了么！”  
小女孩吐了吐舌头，偷偷朝龟梨敬了个礼。龟梨揉揉她的脑袋，顺便帮她把衣领上的皱褶拉平。  
“爹爹真是的，都不帮Theia检查一下。”  
“这不是有カカ嘛！”  
低沉性感的男声在头顶响起，龟梨一点都不想抬头看那张英俊的笑脸。她拍拍Theia的脸。  
“快进去吧！和和等会儿去班上找你。”  
“嗯！”  
Theia笑着点头，牵起赤西的手。  
“走吧，爹爹。”  
“好哦！”  
看了一眼还蹲在那儿不肯抬头的鸵鸟龟梨，赤西笑着握住了女儿的小手。  
“那么，等会儿见咯！カ——カ——”  
鬼才想见你！  
虽然心里这么想，但身为向日葵班班主任的龟梨又怎能如此任性呢？好在班上又不只“嘴角男”这一位家长……  
然而，正所谓关心则乱，由于龟梨满心满眼都是那个可恶的Theia爸爸，所以一进课室，就被那众星捧月的场面给糊了眼睛——  
“天啊！真是没想到居然会在这里遇到本尊！请务必帮我签个名！”  
“走开啦小俊妈妈，我先排队要求合影的！来，赤西君看这边……”  
“朵朵妈妈你还有脸在这儿瞎逼逼？我可是听说，你家朵朵口无遮拦乱说话，弄哭了吗我们仁仁的宝贝女儿咧！”  
“那，那明明就是你们家润润教唆的！仁仁，你不要听信这个妖妇的一面之词！”  
老天，这是个什么情况？  
龟梨不明所以地看着那一堆仿佛正在“围堵”偶像的妈妈们……不，好像不只有妈妈……  
“那个，不好意思。能请赤西君帮我签个名吗？我，我是你的饭……”  
怎么回事？那个“嘴角男”居然男女通吃？  
还有，仁仁——咦——好恶的称呼哦！不过，怎么这名字，好像在哪里听过……  
龟梨正在这边绞尽脑汁思考回忆，突然，围裙下摆被轻轻拽了一下。  
“嗯？”  
Theia又拽了拽龟梨的围裙下摆。  
“和和你要加油哦！”  
“诶？”  
龟梨有点不明白小女孩的意思。  
Theia小手一指被围得水泄不通的爹爹。  
“这么多竞争对手，和和你要是不抓紧……”  
小女孩说到这儿，瞬间就两眼泪汪汪了。龟梨吓得赶紧蹲下来帮她擦眼泪。  
“呜呜……呜呜呜……”  
都说这世上的明星唱而优则演，Theia既然有一个帅歌手爹爹，再加上各种黄金八点档的熏陶，又怎么能对不起“影后”的名声呢？只见她红着眼睛，抽噎着说：  
“Theia，Theia除了和和，爹爹谁都不让……”  
不知道是不是被小女孩的哭声惹得心底一痛，龟梨轻抚着Theia的背，小声安慰：  
“好。”


	17. トト 17 カカ

虽然幼儿园的小朋友们，基本上每天都是由家长送来学校，住的远一些的，也会由爸爸妈妈送到指定集合点，搭乘校车上下学。可是，每月一次的家长会，还有秋季的运动会、春季的园游会，园方还是本着沟通的原则，一直坚持开展着。对于这一点，各位家长也是大力支持，就连赤西这种“不靠谱”的家长，也从未缺席过女儿在幼儿园的各种活动。  
只是，龟梨万万没想到——  
这个家伙到底有什么能耐，居然能让班上这么多家长都花痴得团团转？  
“各位家长，不好意思！麻烦大家和自家小朋友一起，坐到指定的座位上去。我们向日葵班的家长会，马上就要开始了！”  
龟梨话音刚落，那些围着赤西跟苍蝇似的嗡嗡直响的家长们，立刻像正在玩抢板凳游戏的小朋友一样，呼啦一下，火速占领了赤西和Theia周围的座位。  
“呃……”  
龟梨扶额，恨不得把那个肇事者从窗户丢出去！  
“喂。”  
一个小男孩在Theia身边坐下——正是上次乱说话欺负了Theia的润润。  
“上次的事，对不起。呐，我已经道过歉了，你不准再讨厌我了。”  
“可是……你道歉跟我讨厌你有什么关系么？”  
因为龟梨正在台上讲课，所以Theia是压低嗓门低声回答的。只是，这润润可算是熊到了家，不知道是不是觉得小女孩的回答抚了自己的面子，他突然拔高嗓门，驳斥道：  
“我说的是事实，有什么不对吗？”  
这下，大家的目光刷地都集中到了这边。龟梨赶紧下来救场。  
“怎么回事？润润你干什么？”  
龟梨语气不悦地阻止道。  
“现在是家长会时间，有什么误会请课下解决。”  
看到一向和蔼可亲的龟梨——还有自己的花痴偶像也板起了脸，润润的妈妈赶紧拽了拽儿子。  
“快点，过来妈妈这里。”  
“可是，不是妈妈你说的吗？那首歌是写给一个叫＇王七＇的么？”  
“这个……”  
这下，润润的妈妈可是尴尬到家了。她简直不敢看旁边的赤西。  
“这位小朋友，你妈妈说错了！”  
赤西搂紧怀里的女儿，笑眯眯地看着润润。  
生气了！这家伙绝对生气了！别问龟梨为什么，可他就是知道！  
“叔叔有妻，没有亡。Theia也有カカ，我们一家三口很幸福。”  
说完，赤西挑起一双勾人的桃花眼，意味深长地看着龟梨——可怜的龟梨老师心下一咯噔，差点没当场跪下来。  
赤——西——仁——你这是要我完？  
赤西笑眯眯地看着龟梨。  
“不好意思，耽误家长会的进程了。”  
说着抱起女儿站起来。  
“不好意思，麻烦让一下，我要出去安抚一下我们家小宝贝的情绪了。”  
“哦。”


	18. トト 18 カカ

哦。  
哦你个头啊！  
龟梨烦躁地抓乱一头黑发，恨不得把办公桌上的文件一股脑全扫地上去！当然，必须仅限文件——因为这个捡起来还是比较方便的。  
“小龟你还好吗？”  
小圣老师关切的声音在耳边响起。龟梨无精打采地扭过脸看他，连声音都带着楚楚可怜的哭腔。  
“呜呜……小圣……搞砸了……”  
“摸摸，不哭不哭。”  
小圣老师挨着龟梨坐下，摸了摸他的背。  
“我听说了。那个孩子怎么比我们班的还熊啊？也亏得你们班小朋友＇文明＇，这要搁我们班，都不用我出马，邻座的就能把他揍趴下！”  
“唉……别说了……”  
龟梨再次把脸埋回到臂弯里。  
“我才当了多久的班主任，就搞出这么大的事，教头肯定要找我了……”  
正说着，教头的声音就在门口响起——  
“龟梨老师？”  
“到！”  
龟梨吓得一个机灵，“腾”地站了起来。一旁的小圣老师赶紧帮他稳住差点被掀翻在地的椅子。  
“教头。”  
教头朝龟梨招了招手。  
“龟梨老师，能稍微出来一下吗？”  
“是……”  
呜呜……我说吧，这次死定了……  
丢给小圣老师一个生无可恋的悲壮眼神，龟梨迈开沉重的步伐，朝办公室外走去。  
“教头，您找我……”  
“哎呀，龟梨老师，快！快！出大事了！”  
可怜龟梨老师一脸懵逼，直接就被教头拖到了校长室。  
死了死了……这次别说责罚，估计是连饭碗都保不住了。  
龟梨生无可恋地这般想。教头双手在他肩头重重地拍了一记。  
“龟梨老师！”  
“啊？啊！”  
被教头这下拍得虎躯一震，龟梨赶紧回过神来。  
“教头。”  
“龟梨老师。我们幼儿园的命运，就全仰仗你了！”  
“诶？”


	19. トト 19 カカ

“嘟嘟。”  
龟梨深吸一口气，抬手敲了敲校长办公室的门。  
“我是龟梨。”  
很快，屋里就传来了校长的声音。  
“龟梨老师，快请进。”  
正准备拧开门把手，门突然从里面拉开了——没想到校长居然亲自来开门，龟梨那叫一个受宠若惊。  
“校长，您找我……”  
被校长迎进办公室，龟梨看到坐在会客沙发的赤西父女，整个人都不好了！  
“这是……”  
“龟梨老师，你可来了！”  
校长见到龟梨，简直就像见到了救星一般，要不是碍于身份，龟梨感觉他老人家都快朝自己这只小绵羊扑过来了！  
“这位赤西先生……”  
“嗯，是我们班学生赤西Theia的父亲。”  
“不，你不知道。”  
在龟梨惊异的目光下，校长毕恭毕敬地向赤西行了个礼，然后，向龟梨郑重介绍：  
“赤西先生是我们幼儿园董事会主席。”  
噗——要不是校长在场，龟梨估计得当场喷出一口鲜血——当然了，要不是校长在场，估计他一辈子也不会知道这么劲爆的消息！所以他整个人都愣住了，连称呼都不知该怎样称呼面前这位从容自若的“嘴角男”校董。  
好在这时，Theia稚嫩的声音缓解了现场的尴尬气氛。  
“爹爹……”  
小女孩拽了拽赤西的衬衫。  
“终于等到和和了，Theia可以去找和和玩了么？”  
“我没意见哦！”  
赤西温柔地揉了揉女儿的软发。Theia于是又乖巧地去征求校长的意见。  
“校长爷爷……”  
“没问题，当然没问题。”  
所以现在是要怎样？  
龟梨实在是搞不清状况了。Theia高兴地跑过来，直接一个起跳，就往他怀里扑——龟梨赶紧接住小女孩，抱稳在怀里。  
“小心点，这样很危险的！”  
Theia吐了吐舌头，回头看自家爹爹。  
赤西从沙发站起身，礼貌地朝校长行了个礼。校长赶紧回礼。  
“不好意思，耽误校长工作了。我跟龟梨老师先带孩子回去了。哦，对了……”  
赤西看了看表。  
“也快7点了，校长要不要和我们共进晚餐？”  
难得校董没有追究今天的事情，已经要谢天谢地了。看到面前这和乐融融的“一家三口”，校长就是向天借100个胆，也不敢去当电灯泡啊！  
“多谢赤西先生美意。我就不打扰三位了。”  
“那，告辞了。”  
“校长爷爷拜拜。”  
Theia同校长挥手告别，指挥着早已一脸懵逼，只得听着指令机械运动的龟梨出门回家去也。  
“所以我们这是要……”  
直到坐进赤西那辆曾有过一面之缘的骚包阿斯顿马丁，龟梨才算是回过了点儿神来。  
“回家，吃饭，见公婆。”  
“回家，吃饭，还有……”  
等等！最后那个是……  
“喂！”


	20. トト 20 カカ

“小圣小圣，我是小龟。”  
根本没有反抗的机会，龟梨就这么被赤西父女俩直接“拐”上了高速路，一路开到了赤西的父母家。  
一路上畅通无阻的康庄大道，却把龟梨的小心肝儿颠得上窜下跳。无奈，他只得利用空闲出来的那只手，给唯一可能的救星——小圣老师发求救短信。  
那么，龟梨老师的另一只手在干嘛呢？  
当然是在抱着Theia宝贝咯！  
“和和，你在干什么？”  
看到龟梨偷偷摸摸在那儿摁手机，小女孩好奇地想要凑过去。龟梨赶紧丢下手机，把她的小脑袋扶正。  
“开车的时候不要低头，很危险的。”  
“那和和你……”  
不服气地嘟着小嘴，Theia还是乖乖在龟梨怀里坐好了。  
赤西看了看两人。  
“不以身作则的家长可不好哦，是吧宝宝？”  
“嗯！”  
Theia意有所指地扬起脸看龟梨，一颗小脑袋跟捣蒜似的点个不停。  
龟梨又好气又好笑，用右手的食指关节刮了刮她的小圆鼻。  
“你爹爹最不靠谱最不以身作则了，可别听他胡说。”  
“这样……”  
小女孩有点为难地看爹爹。  
“那，爹爹，我可以听和和的话吗？”  
飞快地在女儿头上揉了一把，赤西继续专心开车。  
“听你的，都听你的。”  
听到赤西的这句话，龟梨只觉得心底好像被Theia柔软的小粉拳捶了那么一下下，有点酸酸，有点甜甜的。他轻咳了一声，两手抱稳小女孩，扭头看窗外的夜景去了。  
很快，三人就来到了赤西的父母家。  
“我们回来了。”  
“啊啦，我的Theia小宝……”  
穿着围裙就兴冲冲地从厨房跑出来迎接孙女的赤西妈妈一看到站在玄关的龟梨，整个人都愣住了。  
龟梨赶紧把Theia塞到赤西怀里，恭恭敬敬地向赤西妈妈鞠躬行礼。  
“伯母好，我是Theia的班主任龟梨和也。初次见面，请多关照。”  
“哪里是初次哦！”  
赤西妈妈笑眯眯地拉过龟梨的手。  
“让我好好瞧瞧。这真是，看来不光女大十八变呢！小和也是越长越好看了呢！”  
“等，等一下！”  
懵逼！对角懵逼！  
龟梨企图向赤西投去求助的目光，然而赤西只是站在那儿笑，顺便帮女儿换上乌龟头小拖鞋。  
“伯母，您的意思是，我小时候……”  
“啊咧？”  
赤西妈妈朝儿子眨了眨眼。  
“怎么回事？到头来只是你一厢情愿，小和都已经不记得你了吗？”  
“等等！我有点乱……”  
龟梨现在脑袋简直就快开启托马斯全旋模式了！他以一种难以置信的眼神看着赤西。  
“我们以前……见过？”  
“当然。我们可是幼儿园同学呢！”  
“幼儿园……怎么一点印象都没有？不过我后来搬家转过学来着……”  
龟梨鼓起腮帮子，仰着头一边戳下巴一边思考，完全没有注意到，赤西那张英俊的脸，已经近在咫尺——  
“啵！”  
“哇哇哇哇哇哇！”  
龟梨吓得一把推开赤西，拼命用手背擦嘴。  
“白痴啊你，孩子在……诶？人呢？”  
玄关这儿此时除了他俩，哪还有别人的影子啊？  
赤西眨着一双殷切的桃花眼。  
“想起来了吗？小和……”  
“啊啊啊啊啊啊！你是狗尾巴草班的那个……”  
“不然呢？”  
“啊——”


	21. トト 21 カカ

龟梨觉得自己的整个人生都要不好了！  
幼儿园的时候“惨遭”校友强吻不说，自己长大后还成了那个校友的女儿的班主任，然后，然后……  
“然后你又强吻我？！”  
恨不得一记回旋踢踹飞这个非要挤在自己身边坐的不靠谱的厚脸皮，无奈人家一家老小四口都在，还热情万分地请自己吃了一顿丰盛的晚餐，龟梨又不是忘恩负义之人，因此只得在心里默念千万遍“冷静”“克制”“小不忍则乱大谋”。  
“来了来了。”  
赤西妈妈兴冲冲地从书房抱来了一摞相册。  
“这是？”  
“喏，我们家仁崽子从小到大的熊模样都在这儿了。”  
“哇！”  
Theia兴奋地直接从沙发上站了起来，挥舞着两只小手拼命跺脚。龟梨赶紧伸手扶住她，免得她摔下去。  
“Theia也要看！”  
“放心，肯定会给Theia看的。”  
赤西妈妈笑着刮了刮乖孙女的鼻子。  
“哦，对了，仁你找一找幼儿园那本，我记得有几张照片有小和嗒！”  
“好。”  
从赤西妈妈嘴里说出“小和”这个小名，龟梨总有一种仿佛自己是被婆婆点了名的新媳妇——  
呸呸呸！  
龟梨和也你脑子坏掉了吗？  
“和和你干嘛敲自己脑袋？不舒服吗？”  
Theia关切地抱住龟梨的手臂。龟梨摇了摇头。  
“和和没事。”  
“那我们一起来看照片吧！”  
可以说“不！”吗？龟梨在心中暗自垂泪。  
不过真等翻开了相簿，龟梨就不得不把脑子里的各种胡思乱想全都丢掉了！  
“哇！这是爹爹踢足球？好帅！”  
“眼睛好大好可爱！”  
“有耶！”  
一看到小时候的赤西，龟梨这个幼师的一颗心迅速就被萌化，满眼只有肉肉圆圆的一堆小仁宝，就连怀里的小女孩，也感觉愈发亲切了。  
赤西退到一边，跟自家老妈一起笑眯眯地看着沙发那儿忙着犯花痴的一大一小。赤西妈妈拍了拍儿子的肩膀。  
“看不出我儿从小就眼光了得，果然随我。”  
“是是。全仰仗弘美姐姐教导有方。”  
正如前面所说，赤西仁和他家妈妈只差了14岁，因此两人平日里的相处模式与其说是母子，倒不如说更像是姐弟，赤西更是习惯了直呼妈妈的名字，妈妈也由得他从小任性到大，只要是儿子觉得正确的事，都让他去做。  
当然，也包括拿下龟梨和也还有杰尼斯幼儿园这两件事。  
“所以你这是已经到手了？”  
赤西妈妈朝着沙发的方向挑了挑眉。儿子则是暗自把手指关节捏得“嘎嘎”直响。  
“今晚。就这么愉快地决定了。”


	22. トト 22 カカ

虽说赤西信誓旦旦地给下了“战书”，然而还有两个很重要的问题亟待解决——首先，今晚龟梨会愿意住下来吗？其次，以前每次回爹妈家，女儿都跟自己一个房睡，所以……今晚呢？  
“嗯……”  
托着下巴陷入思考，赤西不由自主地叹了口气。  
“怎么了？”  
龟梨走过来，拽了拽他的衣袖。  
“那个，你小时候，好可爱。”  
说到这里，龟梨不好意思地红了脸。  
“还有，时候不早了，我，我不认识回去的路，所以想麻烦你……”  
一旁的赤西妈妈急忙说：  
“是啊，都快10点了。这么晚了开车不安全，要不小和你今晚就住家里呗？反正明天周末……”  
“这……”  
龟梨有点为难地看了看赤西妈妈。  
“不太好吧……”  
“好，没什么不好的！”  
赤西妈妈说着就往楼上去。  
“正好家里买了新的床单被套，我去给你拿。”  
“这，这个……”  
这下，说什么都不能拒绝了吧？  
本想往赤西身上射一道龟派死光，然而一看到正坐在沙发晃着小脚丫认真看相簿的Theia，龟梨那颗慈爱的幼师之心，却是怎么也硬不起来。  
唉，祖宗，一家老小全是祖宗！  
这时，楼上又传来了赤西妈妈的声音。龟梨顺势一抬头，差点没被栏杆上赤西妈妈那探出的半颗头吓死！  
“妈呀！”  
“诶！”  
赤西妈妈笑眯眯地回答。  
“虽然小和愿意叫我一声‘妈’，我都感动得要哭死了。可是，人家还不想那么快变老么，跟仁叫‘弘美姐姐’就好。”  
“呃，是。”  
这都哪门子跟哪门子啊。龟梨心里汗流不止。  
“对了，看我一高兴就给忘了。”  
楼上的赤西妈妈一拍手。  
“对了小和，今晚你愿意委屈一下，跟我们家仁崽子睡一屋么？”  
“这……”  
龟梨答应也不是拒绝也不是，尴尬地不知该如何是好。赤西则是朝着楼上拱手道谢。沙发这边的Theia一听说爹爹要跟龟梨睡一屋，也激动地丢下相簿，扒着沙发背扭屁屁。  
“太好了！Theia要跟和和睡！”  
“小乖宝……”  
掐准时机登场的赤西爸爸抱起Theia，扛在自己肩膀上，往二楼走去。  
“哇，爷爷好高哦！”  
“是吧！”  
男人嘛，听到赞美之辞总是喜形于色的。于是赤西爸爸干脆把小孙女抱到怀里，像摇篮似的摇来摇去。  
“哇！哇！好刺激哦！”  
“爷爷给你买了新的故事带，要不要去爷爷奶奶房间听？”  
“要要要！”  
就这样，龟梨老师被自己百般疼爱的学生无情地抛弃了。  
“走吧，时候不早了。”  
见大家都陆续上楼去了，赤西也干脆地拉起龟梨的手。龟梨吓得一个哆嗦。  
“怎么了？”  
“你，你干嘛？”  
龟梨指了指自己被赤西握着的手。赤西于是把那手握得更紧了。  
“干嘛？当然上楼干你啊！”  
赤西直言不讳地说出自己的目的，龟梨整个人都震惊了！  
“你！你！”  
“你什么？走了！”  
赤西二话不说，拽着龟梨就往楼上走。  
“等，等一下。”  
龟梨踉踉跄跄地跟在后面，差点左脚绊右脚摔个四脚朝天。  
“等个屁！我都等了30年了！再等估计就要干了！”  
“我，我又没答应你！”  
看到赤西房里的那张king size大床，龟梨下意识地扭头就想跑。  
“妖怪！哪里逃？”  
“哎哟！”  
赤西眼明手快，一个壁咚把龟梨摁在门上，顺势将龟梨的双手反扣在自己的大掌之中，压上前去，在他的耳边洒下暧昧的热气。  
“你答不答应？”  
“我……”


	23. トト 23 カカ

龟梨和也！你真是没用到家了！  
这么不靠谱的男人，居然被他随随便便耳鬓厮磨一下，就脚软腿颤，恨不得跪下来抱着他的大腿开舔了吗？  
“啊……那里，不要……哈啊，哈啊……”  
一心想要推开赤西那颗在自己大腿内侧蹭来蹭去的脑袋，然而细嫩的肌肤哪里经得起男人一会儿轻咬一会儿湿舔，龟梨被他折磨得六神无主，就连自家的小老弟，都不听指挥地对眼前的坏人“肃然起敬”了。  
“啊……坏人……你，你欺负啊！”  
不知赤西的舌头何时舔到了自己的分身顶端，龟梨颤抖着身子发出一声尖叫，险些就这么缴械投降了！  
他赶紧捂住自己的嘴。  
“唔……唔唔……”  
赤西不满地抓开他的手。  
“干嘛捂住？我喜欢听你叫床的声音。”  
“要死了你！”  
“哎！哎！”  
后背被龟梨的脚背毫不留情地踢了两下，赤西疼得眯起眼睛——龟梨心下一咯噔：完了完了！他又生气了！  
不过他立刻转念一想——龟梨和也！你好歹也是个顶天立地的大男人！怂个毛线啊！  
于是他故意咳嗽一声，顺势把脚踩在赤西肩膀上，将他蹬开了去。  
“你，你也不嫌脏！还没洗澡呢我！”  
原本被龟梨折腾得一肚子火的赤西一听这话，立刻变得眉开眼笑。他巴巴地凑上来，挽住龟梨的手臂。  
“对对，走，我们一起洗去！”  
说着拽起龟梨就往房间里的浴室冲去——可怜的龟梨几乎是被猴急的某仁拽得扑下床去，飞一般地摔进浴室！  
“哎哟喂！”  
好在就在他将要狼狈滑倒之前，赤西一把搂住了他的腰，顺势把人带到了已经喷出热气腾腾的花洒下。  
“呜……”  
晕乎乎地被喷了一脸热水，龟梨突然两眼一热鼻头一酸，“哇”地就哭了出来！  
“呜哇……呜呜……呜……”  
“怎么了小和？”  
赤西没想到龟梨会突然哭起来，一下子就慌了。他赶紧把水关掉。  
“小和你是不是被水弄得不舒服？我关掉唠！”  
左边锁骨被突然扑上来的龟梨狠狠咬了一口，赤西痛得惨叫出声！  
“哼！让你欺负我！”  
嘟着嘴吸了吸鼻子，龟梨恨恨地瞪了赤西一眼，随即去看那被自己啃了个牙印的精致突兀的锁骨。  
“你活该！你……你变态！”  
虽然大家都是男人，你有我有全都有啊，但是看到赤西那涨势吓人的擎天柱，龟梨还是吓得连连后退，捂住眼睛转过身去。  
赤西从后面抱了上来。  
“嘿嘿，别光转身啊小和，你的圆屁屁也要撅起来配合我才好哦！”  
“你你你变态！”  
“你再不给我，我就要变太监了！”  
赤西委屈地把脸埋进龟梨的颈窝里蹭来蹭去，底下那家伙也不甘寂寞，在龟梨的臀间兴风作浪。  
“嗯……嗯……不要，好痒……嗯啊……”  
已经搞不清到底是皮肤太敏感被蹭得痒痒，还是从身体深处溢出的奇怪的瘙痒，龟梨咬紧牙关，努力地让自己保持最后一丝清醒。  
“我，我没做过。你有病没病？”  
“相思病算不算？”  
知道龟梨在担心什么，赤西扳过他的脸，一边在他脸上、唇上胡乱地落下亲吻，一边从顶上的架子取下一盒安全套。  
“明天给你看最近一期体检报告。这个……”  
一点不留情面地把套套递到龟梨面前。  
“帮我咬开，戴上？”  
龟梨的脸瞬间爆红！  
“你，你哪里变出来的？”  
“45度角，仰望——”  
“噗！”


	24. トト 24 カカ

是哪个王八蛋写的“春梦了无痕”？这厮绝逼是没尝过“春梦”的厉害！  
“嗯哼……哼哼……嗯……”  
龟梨趴在床上，只觉得浑身跟被卡车撵过来轧过去似的，就连想要抬个手挥开那只在自己背上瞎折腾的魔爪，都觉得像是要耗尽全身的力气，外加运足丹田真气才能……  
“噗……”  
“噗哈哈哈哈哈哈……”  
没有一点点防备，赤西被龟梨这个突如其来的响屁震翻在床上，随即就开始了一发不可收拾的狂笑！  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈……哈哈……哈哈哈哈哈哈……”  
“再笑？你再笑？哎哟……”  
本想气急败坏地朝害自己浑身酸痛的罪魁祸首扔一记枕头弹，只可惜手臂实在痛得厉害，所以那枕头没能丢出去，反倒砸到自己头上去了。  
“哎哟……”  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈……哎哟，哎哟小和我肚子好痛……”  
“痛死你最好！”  
龟梨把头埋在枕头里，闷闷地咬牙切齿。  
赤西趴到他背上，怜爱地在他肩膀啄了一口。  
“我要痛死了，谁给你按摩啊？”  
“你还敢说？难道不是你害的吗？”  
虽然这家伙真的害得自己痛到不行，但还不至于一觉醒来浑身粘乎乎的犯恶心。而且这家伙按摩的手势，嗯……  
“嗯……下一点，对，就是那里……”  
既然有人主动将功赎过，自己何乐而不享受呢？  
想想看，自己昨晚做出了多大的牺牲呀！  
“啊……啊……太大了，出去！出去呀！”  
“小和，你不要夹那么紧，它，它卡住了……”  
“明明就是它太大了！啊！不要动！”  
“小和，忍一下，等它全部进去就好了。”  
“不要！”  
龟梨惊恐地拼命摇头。  
“不行！会，会死的——”  
龟梨话音未落，就被突然的一插到底顶得整个人头向后仰，脖颈绷出一条紧到极致的线，发出无声的尖叫！  
要死了！怎么会这么大？大力水手吃了菠菜之后都没他这么大吧？还有，他那家伙顶到了什么地方，为什么会这么……  
“对不起，小和！对不起！”  
赤西一遍又一遍地说着对不起，每说一次，就在龟梨脸上、唇上、胸前落下一个亲吻。  
“我真的等不了了……我，我……”  
“闭嘴！”  
一巴掌盖在赤西嘴上，龟梨用力做了几个深呼吸，总算有了龇牙咧嘴教训人的力气。他狠狠地瞪了赤西一眼。  
“进都进来了，说这些还有屁用啊？你有本事拔……啊！不要……”  
这只稍微动了一下，就好死不死在刚刚那敏感至极的地方戳了好几下，龟梨感觉自己就快要两眼一翻白，酥过去了！  
“啊，那里，怎么会……啊！啊……”  
知道自己这是戳中了龟梨体内的绝妙之处，赤西兴奋得马力全开，照着那点就是一连串猛攻！  
“啊啊……不要……要……啊啊……”  
“所以小和你到底是要还是不要？”  
下身被邪恶的男人一把握住，龟梨这才猛然惊醒！  
“天啊！我怎么会……”  
会想起昨晚的事……而且，还，还又……  
“呜呜……”  
感觉自己再也没脸见人了，龟梨再次把脑袋闷进枕头里。  
赤西赶紧把人抢救出来。  
“要死了，这样下去非闷坏不可！”  
“呜呜呜，让我死了算了！”  
“不哭不哭！”  
赤西从后面将龟梨搂住，温柔地亲掉他眼角的泪珠。  
“小和不能死！你死了我和Theia怎么办？”  
“还说呢！正要跟你算这笔账！”  
龟梨大概是真的有呼唤“曹操”的神技，他刚准备让赤西招供关于Theia的事，小女孩就一路小跑着来了！  
“爹爹！和和！”  
于是小女孩兴冲冲地推开房门，看到的就是——光着上半身的龟梨，被光着下半身的赤西抱在怀里的囧景！  
“诶？”


	25. トト 25 カカ

完了！这次是真的完了！  
“来，Theia，跟着和和念：没看到没看到我什么都没看到！”  
“没看到没看到我什么都没看到！”  
“这就对了！”  
龟梨笑眯眯地摸摸Theia的头。  
“过来，和和帮你梳辫子。”  
“好耶！”  
Theia欢快地抱来自己的小梳妆盒，坐到龟梨怀里，顺便还带下来了一本《十万个为什么》。  
“Theia这么用功，一早起来就在看书了呀？”  
“嗯！”  
Theia翻开了书本。  
“和和，刚刚你跟爹爹的那个姿势，是在学这个吗？”  
看到小女孩手指的雄蝉和雌蝉交尾的图片，龟梨差点没把手里的梳子掰断！  
“嗯……好像又不太对。啊，是这个！”  
这回，刚拿起的发卡被生生掰断了！  
小女孩一脸学究相地翻到了印有公狗骑在母狗背上交配的那一页，龟梨终于明白了古代皇帝下令焚书的良苦用心！  
这哪是什么《十万个为什么》呀？呸！分明就是《十八禁为什么》才对！  
“呃，Theia小宝贝……”  
龟梨在脑海里快速地打着草稿，思索着该怎样给现在的孩子上好“思想教育”这门课。结果一看到Theia朝自己一眨一眨的水汪汪的大眼睛，出手就变成了轻柔地摸摸她的小脸蛋。  
“你不坐好，和和怎么给你扎辫子？”  
“好的！”  
看到小女孩兴奋的模样，龟梨只得在心里默默骂自己没用。  
吃过午饭，赤西便开车带着龟梨和女儿回了市区的家里。  
“啊……人家不想跟和和分开！”  
一看到曾经连续一个星期天天看的熟悉景色，Theia就忍不住像只小考拉似的扒着龟梨这棵大树不撒手。  
“欧巴！不要走！”  
“噗哈哈哈哈哈哈……”  
龟梨狠狠地白了赤西一眼——笑笑笑，就知道笑！看你把女儿教成什么样了！  
摸摸Theia的头，龟梨温柔地拨开她的刘海，在她的前额亲了一下。  
“星期一上学不就又见到和和了么？”  
“可是人家一分一秒都不想离开和和么！”  
Theia撒娇地趴在龟梨肩上哼哼，顺便朝驾驶座上的司机爹爹眨了眨眼。  
赤西笑眯眯地回了女儿一个宠溺的眼神。  
不一会儿，车子就稳稳当当地停在了龟梨租的小公寓楼下。  
“啊啊啊……Theia不要跟和和分开！”  
小女孩抱紧龟梨，两只小肉蹄还踩在龟梨的肚子上蹬来蹬去！  
“哎哟！哎哟！”  
可怜龟梨的这条三十老腰，本来就被那个不靠谱的爹爹折磨得几乎“腰折”，现下又被不省心的女儿这样折腾……  
“救命啊！”  
忍无可忍地爆发出来！龟梨一把将Theia塞到赤西怀里，逃难似的窜下了车！  
“滚！”


	26. トト 26 カカ

“你说你这叫弄的什么事啊？”  
手法专业地帮躺在床上奄奄一息的龟梨推背揉腰，小圣老师对自己的这个好友兼同事简直又好气又好笑。  
“哎哟……轻一点……哎哟哎哟，痛死我了！”  
自从龟梨一口气跑回家，就仿佛用尽了洪荒之力一般，跌倒在进门的玄关那儿就再也爬不起来了。  
“活该！”  
小圣老师嘴上凶，但是手上的动作还是相当温柔的。他往龟梨背上倒了点驱风油，轻轻推起。  
“你好歹也选个沙发什么的栽倒啊！一倒就倒在门口，谁不会被你吓死呀？这要不是我正好打电话过来……话说回来……”  
犹豫了一下，但终于还是好奇心占了上风，小圣老师试探着问道：  
“你……是不是屏蔽了嘴角男啊？”  
龟梨把脸埋在枕头里，无声地点了点头。  
“我就知道……”  
小圣老师了然地点了点头。  
“不过你也是的，人家不就急了点么？想想也是情有可原的……诶你别乱动啊！”  
好在驱风油早就被放到了床头柜上，不然龟梨这么一翻身，铁定得把东西掀翻在地！  
“你干嘛？人家才给你涂好驱风油！”  
“小圣，你怎么也帮着他说话？我可是被吃干抹净的那个！”  
“呵，看不出你对校董也这么不客气哦！”  
“校董？”  
听到这两个字，龟梨原本还有点昏昏沉沉的脑袋就像是经过了当头棒喝一般，瞬时清醒！  
“你们，你们都知道了？”  
小圣老师点点头。  
“你以为教头那大嘴巴能憋得住？”  
“啊……”  
知道事情已然“败露”，龟梨突然绝望地想——  
“呐，小圣，你说，我是不是应该辞职比较好？”  
“孩子你还好吧？”  
不知道龟梨为什么会突然蹦出这么惊世骇俗的胡话，小圣老师赶紧伸手去探他有没有被烧坏脑子。  
“你又没做错什么事情，为什么要辞职啊？嘛，不过要说错事嘛……”  
小圣老师摸了摸下巴。  
“你突然那样大动肝火，肯定吓到你家可爱的小宝贝了吧？”  
“噗……”  
虽然小圣老师说得没错，但是——  
“什么叫我家的小宝贝啊？虽然她是很可爱啦！”  
“她不是都叫你カカ（娘亲）了吗？还说不是你家的？”  
看到小圣老师那贼贼的一笑，龟梨原本就因为低烧而微微泛红的脸瞬间爆红！  
“你你你你怎么什么都知道？”  
完了完了完了！这样搞法，看来这班是真没法儿上了！  
龟梨沮丧地垂下脑袋。  
“不过你说的对，我那样凶了Theia，她一定会吓得哇哇大哭的。说不定，她以后看到我都会躲得远远的吧？”  
龟梨原本垂着的头垂得更低了。他长长地叹了口气。  
“说实话，我也不知自己是怎么了……”  
“哦？”  
知心小圣老师在床边坐下来。  
“做了？”  
“啊？嗯……”  
“我就知道！”  
小圣老师顿时两眼放光，激动地一把握住龟梨的手。  
“你是受，对不对？”  
龟梨无语地翻了个白眼。  
“喂，怎么说我也是顶天立地男子汉一枚！被压这种事情有什么值得炫耀的？”  
“孩子，我们这叫忍辱负重。”  
小圣老师兴奋地立刻掏出手机。  
“我就说嘛，你肯定是下面那个！Junno那个傻逼还不信！”  
“田！中！圣！”  
已然察觉到了龟梨的十字死光正向自己扑面而来，小圣老师赶紧把手机丢到一边。  
“到！”


	27. トト 27 カカ

“所以小龟你其实到底在纠结些啥呀？”  
“我……”  
是啊！自己到底在纠结些什么，龟梨其实心里并不很清楚。  
“哎呀，反正就是乱糟糟的一团啦！”  
龟梨烦躁地拼命抓头发。小圣老师好心地把他的手拿开。  
“你再这么抓下去，就不是乱糟糟，而是光秃秃了！”  
抓着龟梨的手放好在膝盖上，知心小圣老师再次上线。  
“他有没有利用校董的身份胁迫你，强行要求跟你做？”  
“没有。”  
龟梨给了个肯定的回答——这么一说还真是，自己认识赤西这么久，除了在校长室那一回，他还真的从来没听他提起过“校董”这回事。  
“那他有没有拿女儿当借口？”  
“也没有。”  
“那……”  
看样子，龟梨也不像是有把柄在人手上被威胁的呀！  
“他，他说他追了我三十年……”  
“此处应有：哟——”  
小圣老师在一旁起哄。  
“三十年，那也就是说……等等，你俩的妈妈是一个产房里出来的？”  
“噗！哪有这么早？不过，我俩曾经都在杰尼斯幼儿园……”  
“哇！那就是说小龟你现在是回母校教书咯？好伟大哦！”  
有点受不了平时总是一副大老粗模样的小圣老师突然这么少女心，龟梨悄悄打了个寒颤。  
“我大概当时也是晚饭汤喝多了倒灌进了脑袋，听到他这么说，稀里糊涂地就答应了……”  
突然想到什么，龟梨拍拍小圣老师。  
“别光说我啊！说说你和你家Junno是怎么认识的呗？”  
“哪有你这样岔开话题的？”  
说到自家男友，小圣老师难得害了羞。他嘴里呜噜呜噜地敷衍道：  
“就在酒吧跟人打架的时候看对了眼，喝两杯就滚了呗！”  
“哟——果然像是小圣你的风格耶！”  
龟梨忍不住回给好友一个赞。  
“不过你俩还真行？就这么一滚还滚出狗粮来了，天天在幼儿园门口大秀恩爱，专注虐我们！”  
“那你也跟你家仁董秀一个？”  
“放屁！鬼才跟他！”  
“唉……”  
小圣老师高深莫测地叹了口气。  
“可怜的仁董啊，年轻有为英俊多金，想不到……不过小龟你放心，你刚刚说的这些都不会变成呈堂公证的！”  
“什么意思？”  
龟梨突然有点不好的预感。小圣老师偷偷瞄了他一眼。  
“我来的时候正好看到他在门口蹲着，于是我就理所当然地把他赶回去了呀！”  
“哈？”


	28. トト 28 カカ

龟梨终于明白，为什么都说祖宗有十八代了——龟梨老师悲催地发现，不光自家一家大小，还有赤西一家大小是自己的祖宗，现在就连田中圣这个“曾经”的好友，也毫不留情地加入了自己的祖宗大队！  
“全他妈是祖宗！净给老子添乱！”  
也不知道小圣老师那种为了朋友能猛插别人好几刀的的热血男儿会不会跟赤西逼逼了什么不该说的，龟梨都顾不上还发着低烧的自己一身驱风油味儿，跨上自家祖传的自行车就叮零当啷往赤西家飞去了！  
只可惜，龟梨老师显然高估了自己的抗病能力——在除了上坡就是下坡的路上歪歪扭扭地骑了没多久，终于因为体力不支，侧翻摔倒在了路边！  
“小和！”  
是谁，在叫我？  
“嗯……”  
头痛！手痛！膝盖痛！  
一言以蔽之——浑身痛！  
“嗯……哼哼……”  
“小和？小和你醒了对不对？”  
小和？这样叫我的人……天啊，难道是……  
“カカ！”  
哦哦哦哦哦哦，这个软软糯糯的哭腔，一定是……  
“カカ！爹爹！カカ的眼眼睁开了！”  
龟梨几乎用尽了全身的力气，才勉强从上下两张眼皮间挤出了一条缝缝。  
“这里是……”  
“カカ！”  
好在这次没有再被“重磅炸弹”压到自己不堪一击的伤口上，龟梨只听到耳边嗡嗡回响着熟悉的小女孩的哭叫声。他微微侧过脸，看到的却是两只红肿肿的小核桃。  
“Theia，你，你……咳咳，咳咳……”  
“Theia乖。”  
赤西抱起趴在龟梨枕边的女儿，轻轻拍了拍她的小屁股。  
“好了，カカ醒了，你可以放心睡觉觉去了。”  
“嗯……”  
小女孩趴在爹爹肩上，没一会儿就念着“カカ、カカ”的，打起了小呼噜。  
把女儿抱回房间里安顿好，赤西回到自己房间时，正看到龟梨在咬牙切齿地努力撑起身子。他急忙过去扶住。  
“好好躺着，别乱动。”  
“你以为这是谁害的？”  
卸掉身上的力气，龟梨躺在赤西怀里，斜靠在他的身上。赤西仔细查看了一下他两边手肘的擦伤。  
“你知不知道，看到你翻车的时候，我真是吓得心都要吐出来了！”  
“噗！好恶心的形，咳咳……”  
“少说点话。听我说就好。”  
赤西说着，从床头柜拿过水杯，小心翼翼地喂龟梨喝下一点。  
“对不起，小和。都是我不好，让你发烧惹你生气还害得你摔跤。所以，为了补偿我的罪过，你愿意退掉你那间小公寓，搬进我和Theia的这个家里，做我的老婆Theia的カカ（娘亲）吗？”  
“哈？”


	29. トト 29 カカ

见过不靠谱的，没见过这么不靠谱的！  
“你！我！”  
龟梨被气得一句话憋不出来。他努力做了几个深呼吸——  
“你……哪有人这样求婚的呀？市场上的猪都没你这样强买强卖的！”  
“所以你答不答应么？”  
“你……”  
如果条件允许，龟梨肯定毫不犹豫义无反顾地选择再晕倒一次！只可惜身上自己压着的这个位置实在有点太硬……硬？硬！  
“赤西仁你个随时随地想发就发的情兽！”  
拼了命地想要挣脱男人的怀抱，然而病痛缠身的龟梨实在没什么战斗力，只得被赤西牢牢抱紧在怀里。  
“不要乱动，小和。”  
魔咒！这一定是魔咒！  
龟梨忿忿不平地想——不然怎么一听到男人叫自己“小和”， 自己原本绷紧的肌肉就会该死的瞬间松软下来？  
“哼……”  
认命一般地瘫在赤西怀里，龟梨闷闷地开口。  
“你先回答我几个问题。”  
“嗯。你说。”  
“你什么时候当上校董的？”  
“小和到幼儿园来上班那年。”  
“哼！小圣果然没有猜错！你就是想利用校董的身份……”  
“我我我我冤枉啊！”  
赤西一脸快要哭出来的委屈模样，差点就让“母爱”泛滥的龟梨老师再次破功。他赶紧咳嗽一声，及时阻止自己想要抬手去摸赤西脑袋的冲动。  
“小和，我知道你回来了绝对是个巧合！是，是Theia跟我说，你当了她的班主任，我，我才……”  
“我当Theia班主任跟你当校董有什么关系？”  
“你想啊，这不是玄学是什么？我们两个定情的幼儿园，居然也是女儿的幼儿园。你虽然后来转学了，可是最终又回到了这里，还当了女儿的班主任。而且你知道吗，女儿跟你是同一天生日哦！都是23号。月份又正好是我的月份加你的月份。想想真是……”  
“这世上哪来那么多巧合啊？”  
龟梨挣扎着坐起来，不想让男人发现自己脸红的丢人模样。  
“诶，小和你还没好……”  
“就这样可以了。”  
龟梨盘起腿，同赤西面对而坐。  
“那我问你，你口口声声说追了我快30年，那Theia是怎么来的？你可别告诉我是从石头里蹦出来的！”  
“小和你怎么知道我要这么说？”  
赤西震惊地看着龟梨，龟梨则是恨不得扑上去咬这个白痴几口。  
“你当他是大师兄啊！”  
“可是，可是我真不知道她是怎么来的。”  
说到女儿，赤西愈发委屈了。  
“就跟匿名快递似的，突然就摆在家门口了，还说是我的女儿。你说我看到这么可爱的小天使，怎么忍心不理他呢？呐，小和，你说……”  
“你闭嘴！”  
龟梨低着头，伸手去捂赤西的嘴，不肯让他看到自己没用的红了眼眶。  
赤西拿开龟梨的手，握在掌心，在他的手背上落下一个亲吻。然后，他温柔地拨开龟梨垂在额前的刘海，凑上去，吻住了龟梨的唇。  
“嗯……”


	30. トト 30 カカ

“嗯……”  
赤西的唇仿佛在给自己下蛊一般，龟梨原本就因为低烧未退而有点晕的脑袋，现下更是被男人温柔的亲吻搅得晕陀陀。不知不觉就天旋地转，被男人压倒在了身下。  
“你……”  
有气无力的反抗，恰似那欲拒还迎。赤西的一双桃花眼里几乎要射出欲求不满的绿光！他将吻移到龟梨的前额，沿着眉毛、眼角、鼻尖，一路亲吻下来。  
“嗯……等，等等！”  
终于，理智险胜情欲，让龟梨挽回了一点宝贵的清醒。他双手撑住赤西的肩膀。  
“我还是不懂。你当初在家访登记表上写了＇玩家＇，然后又出去采风。家长会的时候，那些家长也围着你说什么歌啊曲的……”  
“哦，你说那个。”  
赤西笑着在龟梨脸上亲了一下。  
“我是歌手。”  
“可我不是立白皂液。”  
“噗……”  
赤西忍不住笑了出来。  
“我是说，我是一个写歌唱歌的歌手。这不，校董这种东西完全就是用钱砸出来的。那我又喜欢音乐，就想着自己成立工作室出专辑会来钱比较快么……”  
“不自量力的家伙。”  
龟梨扯了扯嘴角，带出一个充满羞赧的微笑。赤西看得痴了，伏下身子擒住他的唇吻了又吻。  
“嗯……”  
再一次被吻得昏昏沉沉，龟梨自暴自弃地想：大概现在病怏怏的自己是打不过这只压在自己身上重得要死的不靠谱的大色狼的了！  
“嗯……等，等一下……”  
半推半拒地回应着赤西的吻，龟梨趁着喘息的空隙抓紧提条件！  
“这，这一次要换我在上面！”  
“好！”  
赤西二话不说就答应了，速度快得让龟梨还来不及细细揣摩，就被抱起身子，趴在了男人的身上。  
“想不到小和居然这么快就想挑战骑乘位耶！仁仁好开心哦！”  
“开心你个P、啊，你，啊……”  
是谁——在动来动去？是谁——在硬得发烫？  
“我怎么了？”  
赤西邪邪一笑，双手卡紧龟梨的细腰，一边挥舞着“警棍”忙着在龟梨身后的“环形路”上指挥交通，一边扭来扭去，往下蹭自己的裤子。  
“你，你不要动……啊……”  
“好，我不动。”  
赤西当真停下了动作，只留那根又热又烫的“警棍”还竖在那里，顶在龟梨被裤子阻隔的后穴上。  
“你！啊啊你真是要把我气死了！”  
到底是气赤西，还是气没用的自己？龟梨懊恼地想——本以为是赤西在那儿撩来撩去，才害得自己屁股痒痒，想不到他没动了，居然，居然更……  
“啊啊啊啊啊啊我不干了……”  
自暴自弃地趴倒在赤西身上，龟梨全然没有察觉，自己此时裤头下滑，撅着屁股的模样，对身下的男人而言，是多么巨大的冲击！  
赤西“咕咚”一声吞了口唾沫，三下两下扒掉龟梨的裤子。  
“小和，不用你干，我来干就好。”  
让龟梨帮忙从床头柜摸出套套和润滑剂，赤西只接过润滑剂。  
“让我们来互相帮助吧，小和。”  
“啊？那就是怎样？”  
赤西嘿嘿一笑，示意一脸懵逼的龟梨调转身去——  
“啊啊啊啊啊啊……你这个变……啊……”  
爸爸！妈妈！为什么你们要在我完美的身材上安装10根不完美的短爪呀？这个男人身材好就算了，手指还那么长，一下子，就，就弄到人家……  
“啊……啊，那里……啊……”  
不行！可不能就这样让这个混蛋得逞！  
“哼……嗯……不就是戴个套么？嗯……唔……”  
聪明绝顶的龟梨老师大义凛然地撕开套套的包装，箍好在那根高兴得直冒泡的“警棍”上，便开始无师自通，用嘴帮着往下套。  
“唔……唔……”  
“哦哦，小和你好会弄！不行，我得加油了！”  
于是两人就跟较上了劲儿似的，一个拼命用手，一个拼命用嘴，两人互相嗯嗯啊啊地折腾了起来！  
“哦，哦，小和，你怎么那么会……啊啊，不行了，别弄了，不然这个套套就废了！”  
哼，最好你这根淫棍也废了，省得又来招惹我！  
这么想着，龟梨非但没有停下动作，反而更加卖力地一上一下套弄起来。只是，他显然再次在关键时刻忽略了重点——  
“哼，看来我不得不使点手段了！”  
赤西说着，突然照着龟梨体内那敏感的一点用力一刺——  
“啊！”


	31. トト END カカ

大概是因为翻云覆雨的“持久战”论得太久，被赤西里里外外伺候舒服了的龟梨老师，反而一身清爽没了睡意。  
“怎么，还准备来么？”  
赤西笑着凑上前去，在龟梨的鼻尖舔了一下。  
“走开啦，大狗仁！”  
“我只听过李狗蛋，哈哈哈哈哈哈。”  
说完自己倒先乐起来了。龟梨无奈地翻了个白眼。  
“小和不觉得好笑吗？哈哈哈哈哈哈……”  
“一点也不！”  
“好吧！”  
乖乖止住笑声，赤西将龟梨抱紧在怀里，顺便探了探他的额头。  
“嗯。性爱是一门多么奇妙的玄学啊！做一做，出身汗，烧都退光光了！”  
“切，明明就是小爷我自愈能力强！”  
逞强也要找个舒服地儿，龟梨斜靠在赤西胸前，将他的两条手臂搭在自己肩上。  
“话说回来，我还有一个地方不明白。”  
“小和你是准备问够十万个为什么吗？”  
十万个……突然想起了之前Theia给自己看的书里的插图，龟梨赶紧摇头把这段可怕的记忆甩出去！  
“你也是的，也不考虑一下女儿的感受。小孩子最敏感了，被同学那样欺负说父母坏话，心里肯定难过的。”  
“我一直都跟她说，爹爹正在努力找妈妈，找到了妈妈就会回来咯！这不，カカ（娘亲）你回来了么？”  
“少来。”  
龟梨红着脸甩开赤西的两条胳膊，下床披起睡衣。  
“我去看看女儿。”  
“小和。”  
赤西叫住他。  
“你还没给我明确答复呢！”  
“等会儿再说。”  
红着脸出了屋子，龟梨来到Theia的房间。  
自己那天突然发脾气，丢下父女俩落荒而逃，小女孩肯定伤心极了。  
“唉，说到底，最不靠谱的还是我自己啊！”  
坐到床边，温柔地摸了摸女儿的软发。龟梨俯下身子，在她光滑的额上落下一个亲吻。  
摆在床头的一本故事书吸引了他的目光。  
“大王叫我来巡山？”  
这名字有点意思。龟梨说着翻开了第一页……  
“赤！西！仁！”  
轻手轻脚地回到赤西的房间，龟梨阖上门，房间温度立马骤跌3度！  
“哎哟喂！”  
吓得正在跟不知啥时勾搭上的狐朋狗友之小圣老师汇报今晚战况的赤西手机也“啪嗒”飞到了地上！  
“赤西仁！看你干的好事！”  
气冲冲地把刚刚那本故事书摔在床上。赤西拿过来一看——  
“这不是我新买的……”  
“你还有脸说？”  
龟梨扑上床去，揪起赤西的衣领郑重宣布——  
“Theia爸爸，赤西董事，鉴于您的育儿方针存在重大问题，在整改完毕并通过督察组检验之前，我！拒！绝！”  
“NO——”


End file.
